


sudden change

by FrejaStahl



Category: Love - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, cute - Fandom
Genre: Conversation, Cute, Love, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: Sometimes the littlest things make the most notable changes :)





	sudden change

You’re cool in the sense that you don’t care to be cool,  
And that’s cool enough for me.  
The changes other people see,  
Is you enabling me to be me.

Don’t let this be a disservice to you,  
He explained so pointedly.  
But they might be seeing the simple fact,  
You make me so happy.


End file.
